


I Wanna Go Home

by DeAngeloDarlingx



Series: YouTuber SongFics [1]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeAngeloDarlingx/pseuds/DeAngeloDarlingx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Dan make a very special video. Inspired by Blake Shelton's cover of Michael Buble's "Home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Go Home

Dan Howell was in his bedroom, getting ready to make a video with his friend Tyler Oakley. This was their very first time collaborating and it was supposed to be very special. They just filmed themselves playing Cards Against Humanity for Dan's channel and now were preparing to film their video for Tyler's AuGuest.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Tyler. "Yes. It will be something very different. Unless, you have another idea in mind." said Dan. Tyler shook his head. "No no. It's just that, I've never sang on camera for my channel before." he said. "Don't worry, it's gonna be fun." Dan reassured him. Tyler sighed and said "Alright. Let's do this." He turned on the camera and the red light glowed.

"Well hello everyone! My name is Tyler Oakley and I'm here with..." Tyler started "Dan, Dan Howell, danisnotonfire. Hello." said Dan. "We're finally together!" Tyler said. "I know right? Its been way too long." Dan said. "So what are we going to do today Dan?" asked Tyler. "We're going to do a cover song of one of my favorite songs _Home_ by Michael Buble." "I'm really excited. I haven't sang on camera before." Tyler said. "Well, there's a first time for everything." Dan replied. "Let's begin!"

* * *

_(Dan)_

_Another summer day_   
_Has come and gone away_   
_In Paris and Rome_   
_But I wanna go home_   
  
_May be surrounded by_   
_A million people I_   
_Still feel all alone_   
_I just wanna go home_   
_Oh, I miss you, you know_

_(Tyler)_   
_And I’ve been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you_   
_Each one a line or two_   
_“I’m fine baby, how are you?”_

_Well I would send them but I know that it’s just not enough_   
_My words were cold and flat_   
_And you deserve more than that_

_(Dan)_

_Another airplane_   
_Another sunny place_   
_I’m lucky, I know_   
_But I wanna go home_   
_I’ve got to go home_

_(Tyler)_   
  
_Let me go home_   
_I’m just too far from where you are_   
_I wanna come home_

_(Dan)_   
  
_And I feel just like I’m living someone else’s life_   
_It’s like I just stepped outside_   
_When everything was going right_

_(Both)_

_And I know just why you could not_   
_Come along with me_   
_This was not your dream_   
_But you always believed in me_

_(Dan)_   
  
_Another winter day has come_   
_And gone away_   
_In either Paris or Rome_   
_And I wanna go home_   
_Let me go home_

_(Tyler)_

_And I’m surrounded by_   
_A million people I_   
_Still feel alone_   
_And let me go home_   
_Oh, I miss you, you know_

_(Both)_

_Let me go home_   
_I’ve had my run_   
_Baby, I’m done_   
_I gotta go home_

_Let me go home_

_It'll all be all right_   
_I’ll be home tonight_   
_I’m coming back home_

* * *

 

When they finished singing, Tyler closed out the video and turned off the camera. "Wow. That really is a beautiful song." he said. "I knew you'd like it." Dan replied. "It makes me think of Jackson. Of my friends, of my family. I never thought it would hit me that hard."

 


End file.
